Continuous fiber reinforcing materials are known as alternatives to PC stranded wires. A continuous fiber reinforcing material is formed by compounding continuous fiber, such as carbon fiber, with a thermoset resin, such as an epoxy resin to be a composite wire, and stranding composite wires into, for example, a 1×7 strand. A continuous fiber reinforcing material has a high tensile strength and a high elasticity constant, like a PC stranded wire, and is characterized by its light weight and stainless properties. A continuous fiber reinforcing material is used as a mending cable for an existing bridge, a tendon for reinforcing a pre-stressed concrete girder and a pile, a reinforcing material for a bridge girder made by a post-tension method, etc. in the field of civil engineering, bridge construction, etc. When a continuous fiber reinforcing material is used for the above-described purposes, end fixing for holding both ends of the continuous fiber reinforcing material is necessary to tension the continuous fiber reinforcing material.
As an end fixing structure for a PC stranded wire, a known fixing tool includes a wedge body that has a cylindrical shape having an outer diameter that increases from a front end receiving a tensile force toward a rear end of a terminal side, and a sleeve that is provided on an outer periphery of the wedge body and that has a conical hollow internal structure having a diameter that increases toward the rear end of the terminal side.
The sleeve is attached to a PC stranded wire in advance, and the wedge body is inserted into the sleeve to form the fixing tool. Then, a tension apparatus is set to the fixing tool. When the PC stranded wire is tensioned, the wedge body separates from the sleeve because it moves together with the PC stranded wire. After a target tensile force is obtained, the wedge body is pushed into the sleeve by a hydraulic piston while maintaining the tensile force. The PC stranded wire is pulled from a fixed structure side with strong force, and the wedge body is engaged into the sleeve. When the tensile force by the tension apparatus is released, the PC stranded wire is fixed with a strong force.
In another known structure, a sleeve provided with a male screw on an outer peripheral surface thereof is held in a fixed structure, and then a portion projected from the fixed structure is fixed with a lock nut (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-136313).
The fixing tool or the fixing method as described above may be applied to a continuous fiber reinforcing material.